Some Much Needed Comfort
by AngelCat93
Summary: I was feeling very depressed and I knew of only one person, a prosecutor, that could help me feel better. This story is based on some personal things that I have been dealing with in my real life. This is a self-insert one-shot fic. Be prepared for a lot of fluffiness.


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned. All characters except for myself belong to Capcom._

It was about three thirty in the afternoon. I walked up the steps of a tall prosecutor's building. I pulled open one of the doors and walked inside the building. I was feeling kind of depressed so I didn't say much to the receptionist. I just gave her a small smile and a wave and proceeded to the elevator. The receptionist knew that I had come to see my husband, Miles Edgeworth. As I rode the elevator up to the floor that my husband's office was on, I felt my depression grow increasingly. I didn't usually get depressed that often but this time was one of those times that I felt depressed. I was thinking of father, who had passed away a few years ago and I didn't want to be alone. I wanted some company from my husband. The elevator stopped on the fifth floor. I stepped out of the elevator and walked towards my husband's office. When I was in front of his door, I knocked on the door.  
"Enter." I heard a voice inside say.  
I opened the door and saw Miles sitting in a medium sized maroon colored chair. He was holding his tea cup as stacks of paperwork surrounded him on his desk. He saw me standing in front of his desk.  
"Jessica, is everything alright? You know I don't get off work for another hour." Miles asked setting his tea cup down on his desk.  
I nodded. "I know but I wanted to come over early. I've been feeling depressed and I needed the company." I replied.  
Miles nodded. "I have some things to finish up but you can have a seat on the couch." He replied.  
I nodded and walked over to the couch. I sat on the cushion closest to Miles' desk. He smiled at me and went back to his work. I watched as Miles studied one of the papers in front of him. I figured he was working on something for a case but it made me happy either way to just be near him. After a few minutes Detectective Gumshoe and Kay Faraday walked into Miles' office. I watched as they walked up to Miles' desk. I heard Gumshoe tell Miles about new information he found for a case. Kay was just listening to the two men discuss the case information. Kay noticed me out of the corner of her eye.  
"Hi, Jessica-chan!" She said happily running over to me.  
"Hello." I replied quietly. Kay could tell something was bugging me.  
"What's wrong Jessica?" She asked.  
"Oh it's nothing. I'm fine." I said faking a small smile. I was trying to hide the sadness and grief that I really felt but I couldn't hold it in for too much longer. I felt the tears forming in my eyes. Suddenly I just started crying my eyes out. I buried my face in my hands.  
"Whoa! Uh, Mr. Edgeworth I think you should comfort your wife." Detective Gumshoe said.  
"Yeah. She looks like she needs the comfort." Kay added.  
Miles nodded and set his teacup down. He got up from his chair and and sat down beside me. I felt him wrap his arms around me. He held me close to him.  
"Um, I think we should let you two have your privacy." Kay said walking towards the door.  
"Yeah. I'll let you know if more information shows up in this case sir." Gumshoe added.  
Miles nodded. Dectective Gumshoe and Kay left Miles' office. Miles stroked my hair and turned his attention to me.  
"Now Jessica. Tell what's wrong." Miles said softly.  
I looked up at him and regained my composure enough to talk. "I-I've been missing my dad again. I'm usually fine but lately it's been hitting me hard. I-I still miss him like crazy." I said fighting back the tears.  
Miles looked at me with the sincerest look. I could tell he understood what I was feeling. While our situations were different I knew he knew what it meant to live without a father. Though Miles had lived without a father for longer than I had, he knew what I was going through. Miles pulled me close to him. He wrapped his arms around me. I buried my head in his chest and wrapped my arms around him. Miles gently massaged my back. I felt the tears dripping down my face again but Miles was helping to calm me down.  
We cuddled on his couch for about half an hour. At about four twenty Miles pulled away. I pulled away as well. Miles looked at me.  
"Are you feeling better?" He asked.  
"Yeah I am. Thanks for being there for me." I replied with a nod of my head.  
Miles smiled back. He got up from the couch. "Well it's almost time for me to close up my office. Are you ready to leave?" He asked.  
I nodded. Miles nodded back and put his paperwork away in his desk. He put the paperwork that he needed in his briefcase. I walked over to him. He grabbed my hand with his free hand and we walked out into the hallway. We made our way to the elevator. When we boarded the elevator I pushed the button that read "one". I felt the movement of the elevator as it transported us to the ground floor. As the elevator was in motion, I looked at Miles.  
"Miles?" I asked.  
"Hm, what is it Jessica?" He asked.  
"I love you." I replied with a soft smile.  
Miles blushed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I-I l-love you too." He replied.  
When the elevator stopped on the first floor, we stepped out onto the ground floor. We walked happily out of the prosecutor's building. I knew that we had a loving and caring relationship. I was happy to be with Miles Edgeworth.


End file.
